Kein Bedauern
by Chiyo Azuki
Summary: Mikasa terpaku. Ia terjebak di luar dinding tanpa peralatan bertempur, dan muncul pasukan asing yang berbeda darinya. Tak ada siapa pun yang dapat membantunya, kecuali sekelompok pasukan yang menyebut diri mereka - Shinigami. Suck at summaries, mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Pria mungil bersurai kuning berdiri di depan Jenderal Zackley. Diletakkannya tangan kanan di dada, dan tangan kiri di belakang punggung, gerakan hormat pada Sang Jenderal.

"Saya, Prajurit Scout Legion, Armin Arlert, akan melaporkan misi kami yang ke-60 diluar dinding Maria."

Tangannya membuka selembar kertas yang tergulung. Laporan tentang misi terakhir Scout Legion pun dibacakan dengan lantang. Tak ada keraguan sedikit pun dari Prajurit Junior angkatan ke-104 yang cakap ini dalam menyampaikan laporannya.

"Dan nama-nama prajurit yang telah gugur adalah sebagai berikut."

"Glenn Hunter."

"Marianne van Copper."

"Dmitri Ivanovska."

"Fanny von Schwald"

"Kristoff Weiner."

"Illona Helena."

Sekonyong-konyong ia berhenti. Suara lantangnya kini tercekat sebelum membacakan nama terakhir. Armin menarik nafas pendek, dan nama terakhir itu ia sebutkan dengan gemetar.

"Mikasa Ackerman. Mereka telah gugur dalam menjalankan kewajiban mereka terhadap Negara. Laporan selesai."

 **Kein Bedauern (No Regret)**

 **SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN by ISAYAMA HAJIME**

 **BLEACH by KUBO TITE**

 **Fanfiction by me**

Gadis itu terbangun dari tidur panjangnya karena sebuah keributan. Pandangannya buram, terhalang oleh kekacauan yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Ia berusaha bangkit, namun segera terduduk karena sebuah rasa sakit di kepala.

Apa yang terjadi? Aku… aku sama sekali tidak ingat apapun sebelum ini, batin gadis itu.

Ia menoleh ke sekelilingnya. Mengapa banyak sekali orang-orang disini? Bukankah… ini di luar dinding? Ah, iya. Ia ingat, hal yang terakhir ia lakukan adalah melakukan misi bersama teman-temannya. Sekarang, dimana ia? Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitarnya. Mana teman-temannya? Kenapa tak ada seorang pun yang berseragam sama sepertinya? Apa mereka meninggalkannya karena menganggapnya mati?

Mati…?

" _Taichou_ , _taichou_! Apa yang Anda lakukan disini?" Seorang lelaki berkumis dengan pakaian yang asing mendekatinya dan menepuk bahunya. Mikasa terkejut, ia pun membalikkan badan menghadap dua orang yang memperhatikannya dengan teliti.

Kedua orang itu terbelalak melihatnya. Wanita berambut cokelat itu mendekat pada lelaki di sampingnya. "Sentarou, Itu bukan taichou..." bisik perempuan mungil di belakangnya, namun Mikasa cukup yakin itulah yang dikatakan wanita itu.

"Ah, sumimasen… aku mengira kau adalah Kuchiki-taichou, maafkan kami!" Pria dan wanita itu pun membungkuk dan segera membalik. Tetapi sebelum itu, Mikasa menahan tangan lelaki berkumis di hadapannya.

"Bisa tolong jelaskan, kenapa kalian ada disini? Sangat berbahaya kalau kalian di luar dinding tanpa peralatan 3D Maneuver Gear. Apa kalian juga tentara?"

Sentarou sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Mikasa yang tiba-tiba. Kiyone memandang Sentarou dan Mikasa bergantian.

"Maaf, tapi kami tidak mengerti maksudmu," jawab Sentarou.

"Maksudku – "

"Oi, oi… bukankah aku menyuruh kalian untuk mengecek keadaan, lalu melapor padaku."

"Kuchiki- _taichou_!"

Mikasa mengikuti arah pandangan dua orang di depannya. Dua orang itu memanggil _taichou_ pada seorang wanita mungil berpakaian serba hitam, dengan pedang di tangannya. Rambut hitam, mata besar, dan poni menyilang… mirip sekali dengannya. Sang _Taichou_ pun memberikan pandangan yang sama terkejutnya.

Dengan langkah gontai, ia mendekati Mikasa yang terpaku dan membisu. Ia sedikit membungkuk dan meneliti wajah orang yang sedang di depannya. Mustahil, wanita ini bagai cermin dari dirinya. Dengan poni yang menyilang dan arah yang berkebalikan. Apa maksudnya ini?

"Kau, adalah jiwa yang telah mati, 'kan?" tanya wanita ini pada Mikasa. Mikasa terkejut. Ia memberikan pandangan tajam pada orang di depannya.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Aku… aku sedang menjalankan misi bersama prajurit lain, tetapi mereka tidak ada dan.."

Sekelebat ingatan muncul di benaknya. Eren, dikepung Titan, lalu ia tak ingat lagi. Surai hitam jatuh dibahunya, tangannya meremas kepalanya kasar. Kenapa? Apa yang telah terjadi?

" _Taichou_! Seekor Menos Grande telah muncul!"

Perempuan yang dipanggil _t_ _aichou_ itu mendecak kesal. "Sial. Hollow di daerah ini sangat mengerikan. Kiyone, Sentarou, cepat bersiap!" titah Rukia. Kedua bawahannya dengan gesit mengikuti Rukia di belakangnya, meninggalkan Mikasa yang termenung. Ia masih mencoba mencerna keadaan yang membingungkan di sekitarnya. Namun tiba-tiba cahaya di sekitarnya menghilang, dan ia telah dibawah bayangan sebuah raksasa 6 meter yang ada di hadapannya. Titan?!

Ia berusaha meraih pisau di pinggangnya. Tunggu, kemana peralatanku? Batin Mikasa. Keadaan sangat kacau dan dia harus kehilangan peralatan manuvernya sekarang? Yang benar saja! Mikasa mencoba berpikir. Bagaimanapun, dia adalah Prajurit Kemanusiaan Terkuat kedua. Ia tak boleh menyerah begitu saja.

"Ck, akan sulit melawannya," umpat Mikasa.

Sebuah ide melintas saat pedang yang dipegang dua orang yang tewas, tertangkap penglihatannya. Hanya itu yang ada, dan ia tak punya banyak waktu. Ia pun bergegas mengambil pedang itu dan naik ke bangunan-bangunan yang tinggi. Ia harus membunuh semua titan yang ada di dunia ini, seperti apa kata Eren. Ia harus membasmi Titan. Setiap titan di dunia ini, tak ada satu pun yang tersisa! Ia tak boleh menyerah. Ia melompat dari sebuah menara, dan hampir mengenai raksasa di depannya sampai ia sadar bahwa… Titan ini tidak memiliki tengkuk?

Mikasa tercengang. Bagaimana… mungkin?

"BRAKKK!" Raksasa itu menghempaskan tubuhnya hingga punggungnya membentur bangunan di dekat situ. Mikasa terbaring tak berdaya. Titan itu menghampirinya, dan meraih Mikasa di tangannya yang besar. Tidak... Inilah akhir hidupnya.

CRASH!

Tubuhnya menghantam tanah, dan saat matanya terbuka, ia melihat punggung seorang wanita mungil. Itu seperti orang tadi. Mereka menyebutnya...

" _Taichou_?"

" _Kuso yaro_. Makhluk sepertimu sebaiknya pergi ke neraka saja!"

Ia melompat tinggi, dan mengacungkan pedangnya ke depan monster itu.

"Menarilah, Sode no Shirayuki!"

Untuk sesaat dunia seperti dikelilingi cahaya yang menyilaukan. Wanita itu – sang _taichou_ , membelah raksasa itu menjadi dua bagian dengan pedangnya. Onyx Mikasa terpaku dengan pemandangan di depannya. Ia pun menoleh pada sang _taichou_ yang telah mendarat dengan mulus.

Matanya memandang siluet wanita itu. Haori putihnya berkibar-kibar dengan latar mentari senja yang hangat. Sang taichou berbalik, dengan alis mengerut padanya.

"Bodoh! Kau mau dia memakanmu dan membawamu ke neraka, hah?!"

Part 1 – END –

Hai semua! Udah lama saya ga balik-balik ffn. Tiga tahun lamanya, dan sekarang saya balik lagi dengan fanfic baru dan fandom baru xD dan ini dia crossover bleach x AOT pertama saya. Enjoy ya~

Cerita ini fokus sama mikasa dan rukia. Dua karakter favorit saya, sama2 prajurit badass, rambut pendek dan poni menyilang. Cuma, tingginya doang jauh TvT. Dan hari ini chapter 685 dari bleach udah rilis, dan Rukia sudah resmi jadi taichou! *prokprok*. Kebetulan banget bikin cerita dia jadi taichou, jadi langsung dirilis deh wkwk. Dan cerita ini bakal fokus sama kisah mikasa. Apa yang terjadi sama dia? Rukia yang akan bantu mikasa menelusuri apa yang udah terjadi.


	2. Chapter 2

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan dengan pedang yang bukan milikmu?! Diam saja dan biarkan kami, para shinigami yang membasminya!"

Mikasa terdiam di tempatnya. Dimarahi seseorang yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya – ia selalu tak bisa menerima hal semacam itu. Pertama, Levi- _heichou,_ dan sekarang wanita di depannya. Tapi bagaimana pun, ia memang ceroboh kali ini dengan tidak menggunakan peralatan bertempur yang lengkap. Lagipula, ia baru saja menemui titan dengan jenis yang tak pernah ia temui.

Rukia menghela nafas. Dengan tangan menyilang di dadanya, ia pun berlalu. Namun setelah beberapa jauh, ia berbalik. "Ikutlah denganku," ajaknya pada Mikasa. Gadis blasteran Eropa-Asia itu pun mengangguk lemah, dan segera bangkit.

"Kau masih ingat namamu?"

Kepala Mikasa terangkat mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Rukia. Ia dan wanita mungil itu telah diam beberapa jenak hingga pertanyaan itu memecah kesunyian diantara mereka. Ia mengangguk lemah.

"Mm. Mikasa. Mikasa Ackerman," gumam Mikasa.

Rukia mengangguk-angguk. "Baik, Mikasa Ackerman. Nama depanmu biasa saja, tapi nama belakangmu cukup asing di telingaku. Aku adalah Rukia Kuchiki, komandan Divisi 13 dari Seireitei. Akulah yang bertanggungjawab atas wilayah di luar dinding Maria."

Mikasa tercekat. "Tunggu dulu, apa maksudmu? Bagaimana bisa ada pasukan di luar dinding? Itu sangat berbahaya bukan?"

Pandangan Rukia berpaling pada Mikasa. Dengan tegas ia menjawab, "Kami adalah shinigami." ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada matahari yang terbenam. "Kami adalah para dewa yang mengantarkan para roh menuju tempat yang bernama Soul Society. Tugas lain kami adalah menyucikan para arwah yang sudah mati namun tidak dapat kembali sendiri. Dan seharusnya, tak ada yang dapat melihatku, kecuali orang yang sudah mati."

Mikasa terkejut. Pupil matanya membesar. "Maksudmu, aku sudah – "

"Ya, kau sudah mati, Ackerman. Apa kau baru menyadarinya?"

Tidak mungkin. Ia sudah mati? Tapi apa yang dapat membuatnya tewas dalam pertempuran? Bagaimana dengan Eren –

Cih, sakit kepala ini lagi, ujar Mikasa dalam hati. Ia meremas kepalanya dan terpuruk dari kursinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Rukia mendekati gadis di hadapannya. Ia mengulurkan tangan pada Mikasa. Mikasa hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi, Taichou-san,"

"Rukia saja."

"Baik, Rukia-san. Apa kau tahu penyebab kematianku?"

Rukia termenung. "Tidak. Kadang-kadang kami mengetahuinya jika ada di tempat kejadian. Tetapi, aku tidak melihatmu. Mungkin kau dimakan Titan? Aku tidak tahu."

Mikasa termenung. Semua ini sangat sulit dicerna oleh otaknya. Ia benar-benar tidak paham dengan semua ini.

"Jadi kau benar-benar tidak mengingat penyebab kematianmu, Mikasa? Baiklah. Tidak masalah. Tapi kalau kau masih tidak bisa mengingatnya dan menyelesaikan urusanmu di sini, kau takkan bisa kembali ke Soul Society."

"Aku disini… karena ada yang belum selesai aku lakukan, begitukah?" tanya Mikasa ragu.

Rukia tersenyum tipis. Ia memandang Mikasa dengan tatapan hangat.

"Ya, begitulah. Tapi jangan khawatir. Aku akan membantumu sampai waktunya kau dimurnikan. Sekarang, istirahatlah. Oh ya, satu hal lagi. Jangan pernah berani melawan raksasa lagi. Itu bukan musuhmu – Titan – itu adalah Menos Grande. Kalau kau termakan, kau bisa terbawa ke neraka. Mengerti?"

Mikasa mengangguk. "Mm," sahutnya. Rukia pun meninggalkannya sendirian. Saat pintu ditutup, Mikasa kembali memikirkan ucapan Rukia.

"Jadi aku… sudah mati ya?"

Sinar matanya melemah. Ia cukup lelah dengan semua kebingungan ini. Mikasa pun membaringkan tubuhnya pada kasur di samping tempat duduknya. Mulai saat ini… ada suatu misteri dalam dirinya yang tak bisa dipecahkan.

* * *

" _Eren, biarkan aku bersamamu saja."_

" _Apa-apaan kau ini?! Aku bukan adikmu atau pun anakmu, jadi berhentilah mengaturku!"_

" _Eren, aku hanya ingin kau aman dan selamat."_

" _Dan aku tak membutuhkanmu untuk itu, kau tahu!"_

* * *

Manik gelap Mikasa terbuka. Nafasnya memburu, detak jantungnya pun tak beraturan. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ah, mimpi itu. Kenapa dengan mimpi itu? Dalam mimpinya, Mikasa dapat melihat Eren yang begitu marah. Itu terjadi saat ia dan Eren melakukan misi, beberapa hari yang lalu. Akhirnya, ia ingat sedikit apa yang terjadi sebelum semua ini. Sedikit petunjuk tentang kematiannya.

" _Taichou!_ "

Mikasa tersentak saat pintu kamar itu terbuka. Ia menoleh pada lelaki yang menatapnya. lelaki berambut oranye yang menyilaukan itu menghampirinya dan mencengkeram bahunya kuat-kuat.

"Taichou, kau tidak apa-apa kan? Taichou, apa kau terluka?" serunya sambil mengguncang-guncang bahunya. Pria ini akhirnya berhenti, sambil memperhatikan Mikasa yang kebingungan.

"Hei, taichou! Kau jadi tinggi begini sih? Apa yang dilakukan Menos Grande itu sampai membuatmu jadi tambah tinggi dalam satu jam?"

PLUK! Sebuah sarung pedang mengenai kepala jeruknya.

"Aku disini, Bodoh."

Pria itu berbalik dan menemukan perempuan pendek di belakangnya. Ia menatap kembali wanita di hadapannya, dan melepaskan cengkeramannya. Ia melemparkan pandangan pada kedua wanita di hadapannya bergantian.

"Heh! Kalo begitu siapa wanita ini?" Pria itu menunjuk pada hidung Mikasa.

Rukia berjalan perlahan ke arah pria itu. Ia membungkuk dan mengambil sarung pedangnya.

"Dia adalah alasan mengapa aku menyuruhmu kesini, Ichigo."

Alis pria itu berkerut. Ia kembali memperhatikan Mikasa dengan saksama.

" _Taichou_. Dia mirip sekali denganmu! Apakah dia saudaramu? Atau jangan-jangan kalian adalah putri yang ditukar?"

Dug!

Ichigo terpental ke belakang akibat tinju Rukia pada dagunya. Mikasa bergidik ngeri. Kenapa orang-orang berbadan kecil selalu punya kekuatan yang besar?

"Serius sedikit, bodoh! Dia adalah arwah yang harus kita antarkan ke Soul Society! Tapi sebelum itu, kita harus membantunya menyelesaikan urusannya di dunia. Itulah kenapa aku memanggilmu."

Ichigo mengangguk sambil mengelus-elus dagunya yang sakit. Ia menoleh lagi pada gadis yang mirip taichou-nya.

"Hm. Aku mengerti."

Ichigo, Rukia, dan Mikasa duduk di lantai dengan posisi melingkar. Sebelum membantu Mikasa, mereka harus mengetahui apa yang menjadi halangan untuknya pergi ke Soul Society, dan menyusun rencana untuk itu. Kepala Mikasa tertunduk dalam, saat keheningan menyergapi mereka bertiga. Rukia terdiam di depannya, menunggu Mikasa bicara. Ichigo memandang kedua wanita yang bagai pinang dibelah dua di depannya. Ia pun berdeham untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Hei, kenapa kalian saling diam? Dan aku juga belum tahu apapun yang terjadi, bahkan namamu. Siapa namamu, Nona?"

Kepala gadis itu terangkat. Dengan lirih, ia menjawab, "Mikasa. Mikasa Ackerman."

Ichigo menepuk-nepuk dagunya dengan telunjuk, berpikir sesuatu. "Ah, nama yang aneh…"

Mikasa tersenyum tipis. Di dunia nyata, banyak orang yang menyebut namanya aneh. Karena dia adalah keturunan terakhir ras oriental. Dan disini, di tempatnya duduk kini, ia berhadapan dengan dua orang yang hampir sama sepertinya – mungkin mereka juga ras oriental yang telah mati? Dan namanya tetap asing di telinga mereka.

"Mikasa, apa sisa dari kehidupanmu yang kau ingat?" sela Rukia. Mikasa berganti menoleh pada perempuan di hadapannya. Ia mengedikkan bahu.

"Aku… tidak terlalu banyak yang aku ingat. Tapi yang pasti, aku adalah seorang tentara angkatan ke-104, pasukan Operasi Khusus Scout Legion. Aku yakin, aku sedang melakukan misi dengan teman-temanku. Dan sebelum ini, mungkin… aku bertengkar dengan Eren."

"Hm. Begitu ya. Jadi itulah kenapa kau cukup mahir berpedang? Aku mengerti."

"Hei, tapi, siapa Eren? Pacarmu kah?"

Rona merah samar-samar muncul di pipi pucat Mikasa. "Bukan! Bukan. Dia adalah keluarga keduaku."

"Ah, jadi kalian menikah?"

"T-Tidak, bukan begitu juga!"

"Lalu apa?"

"Diam Ichigo, kau membuatnya semakin sulit saja," bentak Rukia.

Ichigo membungkam mulutnya. Ia cemberut dibentak kaptennya.

"Eren. Eren Yeager lengkapnya. Dia adalah saudara angkatku," ucap Mikasa.

Rukia mengernyitkan keningnya. "Saudara angkat? Kau serius? Tapi margamu tidak sama dengannya."

Mikasa tersenyum lembut. "Ah, iya. Waktu kecil aku pernah diculik, dan orangtuaku juga dibunuh oleh para penculik itu. Eren yang menyelamatkanku, lalu aku tinggal bersamanya dan keluarganya. Ibunya Eren memutuskan untuk tidak mengganti namaku. Sekitar tujuh tahun lalu, ibu dan ayah Eren meninggal karena serangan Titan. Dan sekarang, hanya dialah satu-satunya keluargaku."

Kepala Rukia mengangguk mafhum. Ia sedikit mengerti perasaan Mikasa. Hidup yang ia lalui pasti sangat sulit. Ia kembali memerhatikan cerita. "Lanjutkan."

"Hm, baik," gumam Mikasa. "Hal yang terakhir aku ingat adalah, aku bertengkar dengan Eren. Aku tidak begitu mengingat tentang apa, tapi yang jelas, Eren bilang ia tak membutuhkanku."

Mikasa termenung. Potongan mimpi itu membuatnya sangat sedih. Rukia menyadari perubahan yang dialami Mikasa, dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku… aku mungkin akan berbicara untuk yang terakhir kalinya pada Eren. Itu saja."

"Baiklah. Dimana dia tinggal?"

"Di markas pasukan khusus, di dalam Dinding Rose,"

Rukia bangkit dari duduknya. Ichigo memandangnya dengan heran.

"Aku mengerti. Mulai besok, kita akan segera berangkat."

"Apa maksudnya? _Taichou,_ apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Rukia tersenyum tipis. "Tentu saja membantu gadis ini, apalagi?"

Mikasa terlonjak kaget. "Rukia-san, benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Seorang Kuchiki tak pernah bercanda untuk menolong. Ichigo, bersiaplah. Kita akan mengantarnya pulang."

* * *

Inilah chapter dua. saya ga tau kapan bisa update ch 3, karena saya lagi ilfeel sama endingnya bleach. tapi ga masalah, saya udah ringkas ceritanya, jadi ga akan discontinued. eh, btw ini artinya sama kaya Kuinaki Seintaku: No regret.

Thanks, and review lagi minnaa~


End file.
